Locamente enamorados
by Danniichan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] La historia gira en torno de la época moderna. Elsa trata de averiguar a través de un día lleno de sentimientos confusos y situaciones malentendidas que clase de relación y sentimientos tiene con su vecino e amigo de la infancia, Jack Frost. [JELSA o JACKXELSA] [LEVE MENCIÓN DE ANNAXKRISTOFF]


La historia gira en torno de la época moderna. Elsa trata de averiguar a través de un dia lleno de sentimientos confusos para ella que clase de relación y sentimientos tiene con su vecino e amigo de la infancia, Jack Frost. **[ONE-SHOT] [JELSA o JACKXELSA] [LEVE MENCION DE ANNAXKRISTOFF] **

Elsa lloraba silenciosamente, oculta en la rama de un roble en mitad de parque. Estallaba de rabia y lágrimas con tan solo recordar todas las emociones que paso ese día. Y más al volver a proyectar de como el, besaba a esa chica.

**FLASHBACK**

Elsa despertó perezosamente, apagando la alarma de su despertador, eran apenas las 6:00 a.m. tenía que asistir a la escuela a las 7:30, pero con lo que tardaba despertar a su hermana…Era toda una lucha lograrlo. Se estiro vagamente, bostezando, Se quedó unos minutos sentada en la cama para después dar un salto energético, se dio unas palmaditas en la cara para despertarse. Se puso sus pantuflas y se estiro por última vez antes de salir caminando por la puerta de su cuarto. Frente a su puerta estaba la habitación de su hermana menor, Anna, la abrió sigilosamente y entrando en el cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido. La habitación estaba pintado por un rosa, casi fucsia, unos simples peluches, un escritorio, computadora y etc… aun que todo estaba desordenado con algunas ropas tiradas en suelo. Suspiro amargamente, después le diría a Anna que arreglara a su cuarto. Se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su dormida hermana, quien estaba en una pose poco femenina que le causo gracia a la rubia. Modifico el horario de el despertador de su hermana lo cambio para que pusiera que eran las 7:23 a.m. técnicamente para darle de entender que llegaban tarde. No le gustaba hacerle eso a Anna pero tardaba siglos en producirse y siempre un poco de adrenalina le ayudaba a apurarse y que no llegasen tarde. Elsa salió por la puerta, cerró lentamente, espero unos minutos y entro de un portazo a la habitación

**¡ANNA! **–grito como histérica, obviamente actuado. Pero lo suficiente creíble y potente para que la mencionada se despertara de golpe, cayendo de la cama graciosamente. Elsa se contuvo en reír y seguir con su actuación- **¿¡Q-Que paso?! **–Pregunto Anna asustada por el grito, reincorporándose de su caída, perezosamente aun algo dormida. Esta era la parte más importante que debía actuar la joven Rubia platino- **¡APURATE, LLEGAMOS TARDE! –**Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para despertar por completo a la pelirroja quien le dio una vista rápida a su despertador haciendo que finalmente saliera corriendo al baño de su habitación a velocidad luz-

Elsa sonrió victoriosa y se retiró tranquilamente de la sala, entrando en su propio cuarto. Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol por la puerta deslizante de vidrio que dejaba a la vista el balcón que estaba en frente técnicamente del balcón de su vecino, Jack, que con sus cortinas color azul oscuro tapando la vista hacia el cuarto del muchacho que seguramente seguía durmiendo. Elsa suspiro y sonrió divertida al imaginarse a su amigo de la infancia corriendo al ver que llegaba tarde, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Abrió su armario y saco la ropa que usaría depositándola en la cama, cogió unas toallas y entro al baño para una ducha rápida. Al salir estaba envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello obviamente suelto y mojado, cayendo graciosamente por sus hombros. Se acercó a su cama, con las intenciones de agarrar su ropa que estaba doblada perfectamente en su cama.

**¡Hey, Elsa! Tú tienes mi mochil… –**La mencionada escucho una voz masculina que se auto-interrumpía proveniente del otro lado de la ventana. Instintivamente se dio media vuelta quedando prácticamente frente a la ventana-

Su rostro era neutro y curioso pero cambio bruscamente a un rojo vivo en sus mejillas

**Segundos después de que Elsa entrara al baño**

Jack dormía vagamente en su cama, boca abajo dejando su brazo al aire libre en la punta de la cama, rozando el suelo. Siguió así hasta que escucho unos gritos de parte de sus vecinas.

**¡ANNA! - **Sus casas estaban casi pegadas la una a la otra y las paredes eran bastantes finas dejando escuchar al joven albino cualquier cosa con tan solo gritar, El adolescente se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada tratando de no escuchar para seguir durmiendo plácidamente- **¡APURATE LLEGAMOS TARDE! –**Escucho nuevamente. Tardo unos instantes para procesar lo que gritaban sus vecinas, abrió los ojos repentinamente, parándose de golpe, casi cayéndose en el intento-

"_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda. ¡Otra vez no!" _Pensaba el albino que luchaba con ponerse unos pantalones negros, mientras se dirigía al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Se los cepillo rápidamente, escupiendo el producto dental después de tomar un vaso de agua, *mirar al techo y hacer burbujas en la boca* Salió del cuarto del baño rápidamente con solo el pantalón puesto, dejando la parte de arriba al desnudo. Rebusco entre su armario y agarro una sudadera entre sus manos, iba a ponérsela cuando recordó que no veía su mochilas. Maldijo por lo bajo y rebusco en la habitación. Luego recordó que la última vez visito a sus vecinas para estudiar para un examen. Se acercó a la ventana con la esperanza de que su vecina y amiga de la infancia, Elsa, se encontrara en su cuarto. Abrió bruscamente las cortinas azules, abriendo la puerta corrediza y entrando al balcón, estaba a punto de saltar por las simples vallas negras y bajas que los separaban, porque los balcones estaban prácticamente de frente y muy pegados, dejando paso fácil para ir a la casa del otro. Sonrió victorioso al ver una cabeza rubia se veía, con el resto del cuerpo tapado por su cortina celeste.

**- ¡Hey, Elsa! Tú tienes mi mochil… **-Jack se auto-interrumpió al notar las vestimentas de su amiga, se sonrojo de gran manera quedándose petrificado igual que la rubia, quien tomo una sábana tratando de cubrirse más de lo que ya podía- ¡**D-Discul…!-** El peli-blanco trato de disculparse aun ruborizado de gran manera pero fue interrumpido por un zapato lanzado directo a su cara por parte de la rubia, que por suerte Jack logro a esquivar, luego empezó a esquivar las cosas que Elsa tenía a su alcance, lanzándolos ferozmente- **¡Hey, espera! Estate quieta! –**Grito mientras era atacado vilmente por un peluche- **¡IDIOTA! -** Grito Elsa antes de que Jack volviera a su balcón rápidamente, cerrando la ventana para que Elsa no vaya a noquearlo con algo-

**POV'S ELSA**

El corazón me palpitaba a mil, seguramente estaba roja a mas no poder. Copie el gesto de Jack cerrando las cortinas bruscamente, recargándome en la puerta corrediza. Lleve mis manos a mi cara cubriendo mi sonrojo que no pasaba desapercibido.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, y mi nerviosismo no es gran parte culpa de que técnicamente me viera casi desnuda, sino también porque ÉL estaba en cueros, solo con un pantalón cubriéndolo.

**¡Dios mio, dios mio, dios mio! **-Me repetí a mí misma miles de veces negando con la cabeza aun en el suelo y con mis manos en mis mejillas completamente sonrojadas, con tan solo recordar a Jack casi desnudo, además de que el es bastante gua…-"_**¡ESPERA, ESPERA! ELSA FROZEN ARENDELL, ¿¡QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!" **_–Me auto regañe a mí misma en mis pensamientos- _**"¡Eres una dama! ¡Y las señoritas no deben tener esos pensamientos! ¡NO SEÑOR!" –**_Dije revolviendo mi cabello mojado- **... A-Además…Jack es solo mi ****amigo****…**-Susurre para mi misma, me confundí al notar que tan decepcionante y triste me sonaba la palabra "Amigo" negué con la cabeza nuevamente, parándome del piso. Ahora solo importaba

Ir a la escuela, iba directo a por la ropa cuando tropecé con una mochila negra, con un copito de nieve de accesorio, al ver el accesorio reconocí al instante al dueño de ello. Mire el objeto con fastidio pero mi expresión cambio, abriendo los ojos como platos.

**Es de Jack… -**Susurre tomando la mochila suavemente. Jack tiene una gran colección de cosas con copos de nieve, le encanta la estación de invierno así que es fácil de adivinar.-

Eso explica por qué casi entra a mi habitación, que tonta, debería disculparme por haberle arrojado ese peluche.

_**POV'S GENERAL**_

Elsa se asomó tímidamente por la ventana abriendo una pequeña parte de la cortina, dejando a la vista la ventana de Jack, que era cubierta por su cortina azul oscuro. Suspiro amargamente _**"¿Y si se a enfado…?"**_ Pensó Elsa arrepentida_** "Bueno, yo tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, el entro cuando estaba casi desnuda, Pero… yo también me excedí lanzándole todas esas cosas y…llamándole idiota**_" Suspiro nuevamente. Era muy raro que la rubia dijera groserías, ella siempre era educada y se arrepentía fácilmente con llamar "tonto" a alguien.

Lo mismo estaba ocurriendo en este caso.

Se quedó mirando la ventana del albino con su mochila en sus manos, apretándola contra su pecho. Pasaron instantes y una idea se le ocurrió a la rubia. Quizás esa sea la mejor forma de disculparse.

**POV'S JACK**

Cerré la puerta corrediza rápidamente, cerrando también las cortinas. Me recargue contra la puerta, dejando caer mi sudadera azul que aun la tenía en manos. Cubrí mi rostro con mi mano derecha tratando de ocultar mi obvio sonrojo.

¡Por el amor a dios! ¿¡Por qué me torturan de esta forma?! Ya tengo suficiente con que ella me considere SU AMIGO. Me deslice lentamente hasta sentarme en el suelo con ambas manos en la cara, mi sonrojo aumento al recordar a Elsa cubierta en una simple toalla, Enserio, como pretenden no provocarme si me encuentro con ella recién bañada, su cabello suelto y mojado ¡Esta bien, me contengo lo suficiente cuando la tengo cerca! ¡Pero tío, tampoco soy de hierro!

Empecé a revolver mi cabello blanco tratando de quitarme la imagen de Elsa de la cabeza. Seguí así hasta que escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta que estaba detrás de mí. Mire confundido detrás de mí, dándome media vuelta sin pararme. Deslice la cortina. No había nadie, pero algo me llamo la atención. Me pare rápidamente, abriendo la puerta y acercándome al balcón. En el suelo, frente a mi estaba mi mochila con una notita junto a ella y una pequeña cajita en ella. Sonreí levemente, era obvio quien era mi "Admirador secreto" reí ante ese pensamiento. Tome la mochila y despegue la notita junto a la cajita con decoraciones y detalles celestes y dorados, La abrí cuidadosamente, allí estaba depositado un collar de cadena con un copo de nieve al final. Sonreí tiernamente y abrí la notita que decía:

"_Note que te gustan las cosas relacionadas al invierno, así que te regalo el collar para se una a tu colección de copos de nieve. Perdona por haberte llamado idiota y haberte golpeado con el peluche._

_Att: Elsa."_

Reí enternecido, Esta era la forma única y adorable que usaba Elsa para disculparse, recordé la exagerada preocupación arrepentimiento cuando Elsa dice un insulto, Simplemente adorable. Mire nuevamente el collar dulcemente no dude en agarrarlo con delicadeza y ponérmelo.

Mire a la ventana de Elsa, aun sonriente.

**Te perdonó. **–Dije suponiendo que ella se encontraba oculta en su cuarto- **Yo también me disculpo, por haber entrado sin aviso. **–Al decir eso me di media vuelta- **Gracias, por el regalo, Elsa –**Pronuncie su nombre dulcemente con las mejillas sonrosadas, entrando finalmente a mi cuarto-

_**POV'S GENERAL**_

Efectivamente Elsa estaba detrás de la ventana escuchando al joven albino, sonrió bobamente con un sonrojo notable al escuchar como decía su nombre. Estuvo así unos instantes hasta que escucho el leve grito de su hermana llamándola. Se apresuró en cambiarse rápidamente y peinarse con una trenza despeinada y finalmente salir directo por la puerta.

**No hay de que…vecino. **–dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se dio media vuelta saliendo por la puerta, mientras miraba un collar idéntico al de su adorado vecino-

En el camino a la escuela se cruzaron con la hermana menor de Jack, Pippa. Quien al parecer venia sin compañía (para alivio de la rubia platino) De su albino hermano.

**Bien, yo me tengo que ir a el sector de primaria **–dijo alegremente Pippa- **Gracias por acompañarme** –Murmuro para después brindarle un abrazo de despedida a Anna y Elsa quienes correspondieron gustosas-

**No hay de que cariño **–Respondió Elsa dulcemente, recordando cómo era Anna cuando eran más pequeñas-

Pippa le dedico una sonrisa sincera y tierna para luego irse. La rubia por un segundo pensó en las sonrisas que Jack hacía, causándole un extraño palpitar y rubor leve en sus mejillas

Decidió alejar esos sentimientos por ahora, ya que actualmente se encontraba batallando con librase de los abrazos de su hermana, quien no quería separarse. Afortunadamente salió victoriosa y logro que la pelirroja la suelte, retirándose de mala gana a su grado, que era menor al de Elsa.

Elsa se adentró en los pasillos de la escuela para luego entrar a su salón. Para su mala fortuna tenía la misma edad que Jack, lo que implica que obviamente lo vería. Afortunadamente los dos se encontraban en distintos sectores, en cada punta del salón haciendo que sea imposible verse. Y efectivamente así fue, no se dirigieron la palabra en todas las 4 horas escolares. Ni siquiera en el recreo, para confusión de la rubia. Quien ya se sentía evitada e ignorada.

¿Y si no vio su regalo? ¿Si sigue enfadado? ¿No querrá hablarme más?

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos de la rubia, exagerados en sí. Salió del salón de clases ya que había tocado la campana que indicaba que ya termino la escuela.

Cuando volvió a poner los pies en la tierra noto que no había nadie en el pasillos, ya se habían idos todos a casa. Saco su celular del bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje de Anna.

**POV'S ELSA**

Leí el mensaje detenidamente decía que no iría a casa conmigo ya que había salido a pasear con su novio, Kristoff. Suspire tranquila, confiaba plenamente en él, a diferencia de su anterior novio, Hans, un inmenso imbécil a decir verdad. Podía estar tranquila Kristoff se encargaría de cuidar a mi hermanita.

Mire nuevamente los pasillos vacíos y suspire levemente. Me puse los auriculares y empezó a escuchar una canción que había echo el día que me reconcilié con Anna.

Empecé a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, esa canción se trataba de todas las emociones que tenía guardada, no pude evitar empezar a tararearla.

**Here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on**

Cante una parte de la canción aumento el volumen

De voz por cada paso que daba

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone**

Continúe, despeinado mi moño dejándola en una trenza despeinada que caía elegantemente por mi hombro. Cuando iba a terminar la canción una voz masculina me interrumpió.

- **The cold never bothered me anyway **–Escuche a mis espaldas y dejándome en shock, en ese instante juro que moría de vergüenza-

Me di vuelta lentamente con la cara completamente roja. De por sí que me vieran en ese estilo era mucho pero ¡¿ESCUCHARME CANTAR, EN PLENO PASILLO!? ¡Eso sí que era exagerado!

Cuando vi quien era la persona detrás de mí, mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban y el color rojo de mis mejillas se profundizo más casi llegando a crear nuevos colores de la vergüenza que sentía.

J-Jack…-logre decir viendo como el mencionado sonreía dulcemente haciéndome tener un escalofrió por la espalda-

Apenas ver que estaba empezando a abrir sus labios para empezar hablar me di media vuelta acomodándome la mochila rápidamente y saliendo caminando de allí a velocidad luz

**¡Hey, espera!** –Lo escuche llamándome a mis espaldas- ¡**Hey! ¡Elsa!** –volvió a tratar de llamar mi atención. Al parecer empezó a ir detrás de mi porque pude escuchar su voz más cerca y varios pasos en mi dirección. Eso solo logro causarme pánico obligándome a empezar a correr. Obviamente nunca iba a darle el gusto de que me de vuelta y ofrecerle en plato la oportunidad de que se ría de mi por cantar en plena escuela, eso sí que no. Apenas imaginarme la idea sentí como se me tapaba la garganta, No lo soporte más y apresure mi corrida, girando en varios pasillos logrando perder a Jack de mi vista.

Suspire aliviada con una mano en el pecho pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que volví a escuchar la voz de Jack gritando mi nombre. Mire para todos lados y no se me ocurrió mejor idea (nótese el sarcasmo) que entrar al vestíbulo de hombres. En mi vida pensé que haría eso, revolví mi cabello en un acto desesperado al escuchar nuevamente los pasos de Jack. Entre en un casillero que estaba abierto y cerré la puerta rápidamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

**¿Elsa?** –Logre distinguir a Jack en los agujeros del casillero mirando en varias direcciones acercándose lentamente a mi escondite. Me tape la boca y aguante la respiración al notar que estaba parado frente a mí- **Que imbécil…Es imposible que ella este aquí** –Murmuro para si mismo-

En parte tenía razón, era imposible para mí si quiera asomarme a la puerta, Pero podría decirse que hoy hice una excepción milagrosa con tal de esconderme de ti.

Pude ver como Jack suspiraba derrotado, sonreí aliviada pero enrojecí a un auténtico tomate al ver que Jack empezaba a desvestirse. Está confirmado.

Después de esto seguro que moriré de vergüenza y ahora en serio que ni podre ver la puerta del vestíbulo de hombres, ni menos a Jack.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras me cubría con las manos esperando que terminara de cambiarse. ¿¡Es que acaso no basto con lo que paso esta mañana?!

Seguí así hasta que escuche la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras abría la puerta del casillero con delicadeza. Di un salto de mi escondite y me reincorpore al instante. Dirigí mi mira hacia la salida, dudosa de salir. Reacomode mi mochila y me fui acercando a la puerta dudosa. Agarre el pomo de la puerta y la fui girando lentamente para luego abrirla. Me asegure de que Jack no estuviera a la vista, después de confirmar que no estará presente Salí cual rayo del cuarto, adentrándome por los pasillos dispuesta a irme a casa de una vez y evitar a toda costa cruzarme con mi vecino. Mi cara se ilumino al ver la puerta de salida pero me quede petrificada al notar la presencia de dos personas…

**POV JACK**

Me cambie rápidamente y le dije a Pippa que se fuera sola a la escuela ya que yo no quería cruzarme con mi vecina. Después de lo ocurrido no sabría cómo mirarle a la cara sin recordar la situación de esta mañana. Al llegar al colegio, todo transcurrió tranquilo. Yo y Elsa ni siquiera nos dirigimos la mirada, cosa que agradecí internamente. Escuche el ultimo timbre que indicaba que ya podía ir a casa, Agarre mi mochila poniéndola en mi hombro perezosamente, Salí directo al pasillo junto al manojo de desesperado que querían salir de la clase de una buena vez. Con el gran número de gente me desoriento por los pasillos, cuando por fin encontraba un pasillo. Recordé que me puse una camiseta completamente incomoda así que me dirigí hacia los vestíbulos de hombres, luego en mitad de pasillo que logre reconocer, la vi…

Era Elsa y estaba cantando una canción que reconocí al instante. Me quede embobado como deshacía su moño dejándolo en una trenza despeinada. Mi cara solo gesticulaba un "Wow" con la cara levemente ruborizada.

Al notar que la canción terminaba intervine terminando la oración del final

**The cold never bothered me anyway- **Al decir eso ella se dio vuelta lentamente, abriendo los ojos como platos y ruborizada de gran manera. Se veía tan tierna así y… - **¡Oye!** –le grite al ver que empezaba a correr lejos de mi- **¡Elsa!** –volví a llamarla en un intento en vano con que parara. Empecé a perseguirla perdiéndola de vista totalmente-

Juraría que ella había entrado al vestíbulo de hombres, entre al cuarto dudoso.

**¿Elsa? **–Pregunto adentrándose cada vez más en el vestíbulo- **Es imposible que ella este aquí **–Murmuro para mi mismo sintiéndome un completo imbécil, Ella nunca entraría aquí-

Suspire amargamente y recordé que quería cambiarme de camiseta. Abrí mi mochila y saque una musculosa negra. Me quite mi sudadera azul y cambie de camisa rápidamente para volver a ponerme la sudadera. Ya más cómodo Salí del cuarto lentamente aun mirando a los alrededores por si la rubia que buscaba aparecía. Suspire derrotado, seguro que ya se había ido a casa. Me dirigí hacia la salida cuando siento unos toques en mi espalda, me giro lentamente y sonrió alegremente

**¡Hey! –**dije alegremente- **¿Aun no te vas, Tooth? **–Pregunte usando el apodo que le había dado tiempo atrás-

**Si, quería pedirte algo –**Respondió la oji-violeta- **Claro, pídeme lo que sea **–Conteste mirándola curioso-

**Necesito que finjas que me das un beso **–Dijo rápidamente haciendo que casi me caiga de la sorpresa.

Mire Tooth confuso y sorprendido, ella tenía una expresión neutral pero al parecer cayo en cuento de lo que había dicho y se puso roja como tomate - **¡N-No es eso! **–Grito alarmada agitando sus manos varias veces con nerviosismo-

Mire nuevamente confundido a mi mejor amiga, al ver mi expresión ella suspiro empezando su explicación

**Veras… Mis amigas están espiándonos en la pared de atrás **–Dijo entre susurros. Mire discretamente a las amigas de Tooth, que efectivamente estaban ocultas allí, Asentí en gesto de que prosiga con su explicación- **Bueno estábamos jugando verdad o reto y yo tontamente elegí reto sin pensar…Y…Aggh-**La peli-negra trataba de explicar pero entre la frustración prefirió acortarlo de una forma más simple- **Simplemente finge que me das un beso, Por favor.**

Una risita se escapó de mis labios causando que Tooth me mirara enojada. Sonreí mirándola divertido. –**Vale, vale, déjamelo a mí-** dije acercándome hacia ella- **Tu simplemente cierra los ojos y finge que soy Aster** –agregue divertido ganándome un golpe de parte de mi amiga-

La tome de la mejilla y puse mi mano sobre sus labios discretamente haciendo parecer que la estuviera besando. Pude escuchar unos chillidos en el escondite de las amigas de Tooth. Reí para mis adentro y termine nuestro "beso"

**Gracias, Jack. Bueno, hasta luego –**Yo asentí- Oh, y asegúrate de darle uno de tus magníficos beso a Elsa –Comento divertida, sabiendo que a mí me gustaba la rubia-

Mi cara se volvió completamente roja, mire enojado a mi amiga quien salió corriendo entre risas por la puerta de salida junto a sus chillonas compañeras.

Suspire aun ruborizado y me di media vuelta. Me quede petrificado. Allí estaba… Elsa. Me miraba sorprendida y con los ojos acuosos. Me acerque preocupado hacia ella

**¿Elsa? **–Pregunte asomando mi mano hacia ella. Ella se alejó bruscamente de mí en signo de respuesta. Le mire confundido- **¿Elsa? –**repetí ya un poco irritado de que huyera de mi-

**POV ELSA**

Jack se estaba besando con otra chica…

Rabia y tristeza estallaban en mí, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pensé que se me saldría en algún momento. No entendía por qué, ¿Por qué me entristecía verles?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al ver que Jack le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica. Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente. No tenía el derecho de enojarme. Él es mi amigo… ¿no?

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no note que Jack estaba mirándome sorprendido. Me quede estática en el lugar, mire sus labios rápidamente recordando que Tooth los había tocado hace tan solo unos instantes. Le mire con una inexplicable rabia y me de media vuelta directo a la salida al notar que las lágrimas empezaban a escapar y rodar por mis mejillas sonrosadas.

¡ELSA! –escuche como el albino grito a mis espaldas, tomando mi muñeca fuertemente obligándome a mirarle-

Abrió la boca con el ceño fruncido, enojado apunto de hablar pero se quedó mudo al notar mis lágrimas. Me limite a mirarle con enojo, soltándome bruscamente.

Mejor vete con tu novia. Debe estar esperándote –Le dije secamente para darme vuelta rápidamente y seguir mi trayecto-

De no ser porque empecé a correr, juraría que me hubiera agarrado nuevamente de la mano. Escuche a mis espaldas como por milésima vez gritaba mi nombre, desesperado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y POV ELSA**

Y así fue como es que llego a tal situación, prácticamente devastada. Buscando refugio en una rama alta del enorme árbol principal del parque nocturno

Su mente solo estaba llena de rabia, tristeza y sobre todo confusión. Elsa no entendía por que tantos sentimientos al ver como Jack besaban a su "novia"

Se abrazó a sus piernas y se cubrió su cara empapada de lágrimas en sus piernas. Continúo así varios instantes hasta que sintió un extraño frio en su piel. Levanto la vista y olvido por completo sus penas al ver el hermoso copo de nieve que caía dulcemente frente a ella. Se acercó lentamente y con dulzura tomo el copito de nieve mirándolo nostálgica. Recordó esos días cuando era pequeña antes de la muerte de sus padres, Como venía con Anna a jugar. En ese parque le había conocido a el, a Jack. Ese mismo día estaba nevando. Ella se encontraba mirando los copos de nieve como ahora hasta que ese niño travieso se atrevido a lanzarle una bola de nieve. Soltó una risita inocente al recordar lo mucho que jugaba y era molestada por las bromas de Jack. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que un cierto albino estaba mirándola casi sin aliento de tanto correr. Era Jack, se pasó buscando a Elsa toda la tarde, al verla se quedó embobado como reía tiernamente llena de inocencia, mientras admiraba el copo de nieve. Elsa sintió al fin que era observada y bajo su vista debajo de la rama donde se posicionaba. Quedando shokeada al ver la mirada penetrante de Jack, quien se reincorporó al recuperar el aliento. La rubia se alarmo al ver que el albino pretendía subir a la rama donde se encontraba. Tomo su mochila y bajo rápidamente del árbol, dispuesta a alejarse. Siguió con esa idea cuando sintió un tirón de su mochila, dejándola arrinconada contra una pared por el mismísimo Jack quien le miraba enojado, con sus dos brazos posicionados arriba de los hombros de Elsa para que esta última no se le ocurra huir.

**Por el amor al cielo **–comenzó a hablar el albino- **estoy harto de jugar al gato y su presa. ¡Quédate quieta de una vez! **–dijo con sarcasmo lo primero y retomando su tono de enojo y frustración en lo último-

La rubia hablo la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpida por Jack –**No quiero escuchar quejas. Ahora simplemente escupe. Dime que rayos te sucede** –Exigió acortando la distancia inconscientemente poco a poco-

La rubia se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada frunciendo el ceño –**Te dije que no perdieras el tiempo conmigo-** Finalmente hablo la rubia, confundiendo al albino-

**¿Qué? –**pregunto confundido y frustrado-

**Como oíste, no volveré a repetirlo. Tu novia te espera así que deja de perder el tiempo aquí conmigo**. –Dijo Elsa, secamente aun desviando la mirada penetrando de aquellos ojos azules profundos y hipnóticos-

**¿Novia?** –Respondió el albino pensando que se había perdido de algo importante- **¿Qué novia? ¿De qué hablas?**

La rubia simplemente le miro finalmente con una expresión fría que le causo un escalofrió al peli-blanco –**No se haga el desentendido**. –Hablo fríamente- **Los vi a los dos besándose. A usted y al sr. Tooth. Así que por favor deje de hacerse el idiota conmigo, Frost –**La última la palabra la dijo sin emoción alguna, causando que finalmente Jack perdiera los estribos-

El albino exploto de la rabia, odiaba que le hablara secamente y más cuando mencionaba su apellido de esa forma. La tomo de los hombros sin delicadeza y acorto toda su distancia, plantándole un beso. Elsa abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas no podían estar mas rojas. Forcejeo unos minutos pero finalmente correspondió al beso, haciendo que este se vaya convirtiendo en uno tierno, inexperto y inocente. La rubia nunca había besado a alguien, si tomaba a alguien de la mano ya era mucho para ella. Torpemente e insegura fue poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Jack. En cambio el mencionado dejo de agarrar sus hombros bruscamente, una de sus manos estaba en la cintura de la chica para atraerla mas hacia el y con la otra tocaba la mejilla ruborizada de la rubia.

Exageradamente diciendo, el beso habría continuado hasta el fin de los días de no ser por que ambos necesitaban aire. Se separaron lentamente abriendo sus ojos lentamente, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, en busca del aliento.

Siguieron así hasta que el albino decidió matar ese silencio incomodo que empezaba a formarse. Desviando la mirada sonrojado a mas no poder por lo ocurrido – Yo… -empezó dudoso- Tooth y yo no somos novios ni nos hemos besado –Dijo ya con mas confianza- Lo que viste fue nada más que un malentendido –confeso para luego mirarla nuevamente a los ojos-

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos ante la mirada llena de ternura y sinceridad que le brindaba su acompañante –Yo… -hablo la rubia igual de tímida que empezó Jack- E-Eso no me incumbe de todos modos. Yo solo soy tu amiga –Dijo nerviosa desviando la mirada-

Jack suspiro amargamente. Agarro el mentón de la rubia obligándola a verle –** Creí que con ese beso ya estaba aclarado todo. Pero al parecer tendré que decirlo de otra manera-** Elsa iba a preguntar a que se refería pero no le dejo articular palabra alguna ya le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios que no tardo en corresponderse

**Yo, Jackson Overland Frost estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Elsa** –dijo dulcemente segundos después de que terminaran ese corto beso-

La rubia se limitó a abrir los ojos y a sonrojarse de sobremanera

**¿En serio no habías dado cuenta?** –Pregunto divertido ante la reacción sumamente adorable de la chica. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza-

Jack no quería esperar más. Agarro de la cintura a Elsa nuevamente atrayéndola hacia el robándole otra vez un beso. La rubia rodé sus manos tímidamente por el cuello de Jack, profundizando el beso.

Elsa al fin comprendía todos esos sentimientos que explotaron y salieron a la luz ese día. Todo este tiempo ella. Elsa Arendell Frozen. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su vecino, Jackson Overland Frost.

Los dos enamorados entrelazaron sus manos cariñosamente, con la bufanda azul y celeste de la rubia puesta en los cuellos de los enamorados haciendo que tengan gran cercanía. Allí se encontraban. Encaminándose entre toda la nieve que empezó a formarse sin que ellos lo notaran. Caminaban lentamente apreciando el contacto de sus manos y su notable cercanía. Elsa le dio un apretón de manos a su ahora novio, captando su atención.

**Te amo** –Susurro en el oído del albino quien sonrojo al instante y le devolvió el apretón-

**¿Locamente enamorada?** –pregunto suavemente en el oído de su amada con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro que no tardo en contagiarse en los labios de su novia-

La rubia se apoyó en el hombro de su amado- **Locamente enamorada.**- dijo nuevamente entre susurros antes de encaminarse juntos entre la nieve del parque-

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola pequeños querubines! ¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció mi primer One-shot?**

**Sinceramente a mi encanto, lo digo con una mano en el corazón; Me pase casi una semana entera escribiendo y borrando en el Word esta historia. Había pequeños detalles que no me convencían, sinceramente hay algunos que aún no lo hacen pero sinceramente ahora eso no me importa ya que AMO el Jelsa. Siempre quise escribir una historia de ellos pero no sabía por dónde empezar.**

**Inesperadamente me quedo más largo de lo que acostumbro. Creo que más de 8 hojas lleva en el Word. Hablaba enserio de que pase semanas escribiendo esto.**

**Seré breve: Empecé la escuela.**

**Si pequeños, aquella cárcel de mierda (perdonen los insultos necesito desahogarme x'D) que acorta prácticamente toda mi libertad de estar en la pc. Sentarme y escribir cosas tranquilamente. Quería decirles y agregar en sí, que odio hacer cosas bajo presión y corta de tiempo así que me limitare a escribir un trozo de mis proyectos por día hasta llegar el fin de semana y lo subo por aquí. En fin quería aclarar unas cosas antes:**

_**Si hay faltas de ortografía. Perdonen pero como ya dije ando la escuela y se me escaparon algunas cosas, seguramente del principio ya que me centre más en el final que es la marte melosa llena de romanticismo y Jelsa como a mí me gusta 3**_

_**Esto iba a ser una Two-Shot pero quería ver que tan largo me quedaba si lo dejaba en un solo capitulo, además que seguramente que si lo dividías en dos partes tardaría siglos en subir la otra mitad, así que preferí subirlo todo junto de una vez.**_

_**Pippa es el nombre de la hermana de Jack. El nombre es debido a que en la película de El origen de los guardianes la actriz que le presto la voz a la hermana de Jack es la misma de la mejor amiga de Jaime, quien se llamaba Pippa.**_

_**En una parte del principio menciono algo cuando Jack se lava los dientes que dice *mirar al techo y hacer burbujas en la boca* No estaba segura de como describir esto espero que se me entienda, Creo que lo hace gran parte de los hombres al despertar y enjuagarse la boca antes de escupir el enjuague bucal (O eso es lo que me han contado mis amigos hombres (?))**_

_**Usare este nuevo estilo para escribir ya que se me hace más fácil y cómodo.**_

_**Dejo bajo su imaginación lo ocurrido en el pasado, osea la infancia de Elsa y los problemas que similares que afronto junto a su hermana, Anna, En esta versión moderna.**_

_**En fin creo que ya no tengo nada más que aclarar. Les mando un beso yo me voy a hacer la tarea de matemáticas *llora(?)**_


End file.
